The Blogger
by Peachy-Sweet
Summary: Joel Brown is the 15-year-old writer of a famous blog read by every teen in a five-thousand-mile radius. She writes, trashes, and exposes people's secrets—and her next victims are Benny, Ethan, and Sarah. Benny/OC
1. Prologue

The Blogger, Prologue

* * *

_Dusk. I'm positive you've heard about it, and I've written about it quite a few times on my blog before. I was the first person to hear about the series being made into a movie, the first to know the actors and actresses in it, and I was the first to bring you the info you wanted._

_So first of all, I've got a little juicy news for you. You all know that lead stars Dirk and Annalynn are dating. Well, probably not anymore. Rumor has it that Annalynn was fooling around with the director of her new movie. OMG, right? And here's a shocker: Dirk doesn't even know yet. I'm sure he will as soon as this hits the site._

_You can see a pic of Annalynn and her married director both cheating on their partners below (courtesy of one of my amazing sources):_

I stopped there. What now? I needed the entry to be longer, and it should've been easy—Dusk is my go-to topic when I have nothing to write about. There's so much mindless drama brewing on set and it's so popular that I can easily get away with a lame entry about Dirk doing something dumb or Annalynn looking expressionless. But since the movies are wrapping up, they're starting to go their own ways and are fading from the spotlight.

This news was fairly exciting for the social media, but worse things have happened to Dusk. I needed to add something.

Someone bumped into me, causing me to hit my head on my keyboard. I scowled and deleted the nonsensical characters added to the end of the story.

I was currently in the lunchroom at my school, sitting alone—a common occurrence. I had the long table all to myself. I didn't smell or anything, it was just that I was quiet. Nobody noticed me, most people didn't know I went to school here. If you asked about me, they would respond, "Who?" The fact that I kept my blog anonymous was another contributing factor.

Which I didn't mind at all. I mean, with the most popular teen/young adult blog ever, with millions visiting a week, you didn't need friends.

But I wouldn't be keeping that status for long if I didn't hurry and find something to add to this blog so I could post it.

I was thinking of my options when a group of four kids sat down at the end of my table, oblivious to my presence.

"We don't _know _that, Benny!" a boy with black hair said to the other boy.

"What other explanation is there, E?" Benny said.

The black-haired boy, "E," shook his head. "Maybe it's just a coincidence."

A blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. She acts just like a vampire, so she is one. _And _she's been feeding off all _my _targets." She hissed. "The little creature is going _down_."

What? Did I hear that right? _Vampires_?

"Calm down, Erica," an olive-skinned, brown-haired girl said. "And I agree with Ethan. We can't be totally sure."

"Yea," Ethan said, "I think we should follow her for a while and see what's up."

The girl named Erica said, "Well, I've got better things to do. So while you do that, I'll be looking for some lunch. Come on, Sarah, let's go. Later, losers!"

Sarah smiled apologetically at Benny and Ethan before walking away with Erica.

"Maybe we can get Rory to help us," Ethan said. "It'll be good to have a vampire with us, and, sadly, Rory's the best we can do."

Benny shrugged. "Whatevs. All I know is that we're back in business, E. Vampire hunters, go!" He raised a fist in the air and jumped from his seat, tripping himself in the process. Ethan sighed and left, Benny scrambling to follow him.

I was fairly stunned, but after years of hearing outrageous things, I shook out of my stupor quickly.

I pursed my lips and brought my hands to my laptop.

_On other Dusk_ _news, I'll be talking about the Dusk fans. Can you say crazy?_

_We've all seen 'em around. The insane girls wearing Dusk bracelets, hats, necklaces, shirts, pants, underwear, wigs, and every other Dusk product on the market. But do some people take it too far?_

_There are fans who believe that vampires are actually real, and that they themselves actually _are _vampires._

_Insane, right? Watch out, people! We've got mental house escapees on the loose! Hide yo kids, hide yo wife, and hide yo husband, 'cuz they bitin' errbody out there._

_But_ _I've learned to never label anything as too crazy, so I'll investigate this for you and tell you if vampires _are_ real._

_*Sigh* Am I turning into a nutter, too? I'm spending so much time behind a computer screen, you'd think so. I even used an out-dated "Bed Intruder" joke that is _so _not cool anymore._

_Enough about that. Vote in the polls below on what _you _think of vampires. Do they exist, or no?_

_I look forward to the results!_

_XOXO ;),_

_JSB_

* * *

**A/N: **Okey, dokey. Anyone reading? I think not. Leave a quick review if you are, even if it only says, "Update soon!" FanFiction has even made it easier for you. All you have to do is scroll down, click, type, press the button, and voila! You're done!

I'd reeeeaaaallly like just a little feedback since this is my first story!

XOXO ;),

Peachy-Sweet


	2. Chapter 1

**AN/ **As I already said in an earlier author's note which I have deleted, I lost my email information and couldn't log in to FFN. But I found it! So here's chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I have made. And the plot, I suppose.

* * *

I knitted my brows together as Ella, my younger sister, said, "Checking your blog?"

Ella was thirteen, two years younger than I was, and the only one who knew I was the author of the author of the blog _Celeb Garb. _She was small with long auburn hair, and she loved to talk, but I knew she wouldn't tell anyone of my secret.

I didn't say anything. I was absorbed in what I was reading, and the question passed right by me until I came back to the real world and answered, "Yea. Have you checked it at all?"

"No," she said.

"Well, come over here," I said, waving her over. "Read these comments. I made this new post, and basically I talked about these weirdos at school who thought vampires were real, along with the whole Annalynn-cheating-on-Dirk thing. So I asked the readers what _they _thought about vampires, and… look."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Annalynn cheated on Dirk?!"

"Not the point, Ella!"

"Sorry, sorry," she said, reading the comments. "Wait, are they serious?"

I nodded. "I'm pretty sure. And check this out. My poll results show that twenty percent say they've heard from friends or family that vampires exist. Thirty percent believe vampires are real, along with warlocks and other mythical things. And fifteen percent have a suspicion that they're real."

"Weird," she said.

"But what's weirder," I said, "is this." I pointed to the shortest bar, colored dark red, in the poll. "A little less than one percent say they've encountered a vampire themselves. And they're all from or around Whitechapel."

Ella gave me an uneasy look. "That is kind of strange…" she said, "but what if they're just messing with you?"

"All those people?" I asked. "I expected a few to vote for this kind of stuff, but not this many. And I've gotten a larger response than I _ever _have before."

"Coincidence?"

I sighed. "Maybe. I don't know. But the fact that they're all near Whitechapel…." I tapped my fingers on my desk. "It just feels kind of weird. But, you know, it's ridiculous. Vampires aren't real. They're just in movies and TV, you know?"

Ella nodded. "I know."

I pursed my lips together. "Anyways, I promised a story on this, so I'll figure out what's going on."

"Have fun," Ella said, "but can you do that later? We have to leave in half an hour."

I shut the computer. "I'll be down soon."

"Hurry, Joel!" Ella said as she walked down the stairs.

I had a plan formulated already. Yesterday I'd stayed up thinking, and a plan came to me soon.

I was a blogger. I was willing to do anything for information, to stay at the top. I knew what I had to do.

I didn't want to dress up, but I wanted to look presentable. I picked out my best pair of jeans, a floral blouse reserved for special occasions, and then straightened my dark brown hair and put on some makeup. I knew that my plan would work, because it was simple, and I made sure to never set myself up for failure.

I put my books in my bag and started for school.

I slid my book into its place on my locker shelf. Much farther down the hall, laughing about some joke, was Benny, Ethan, Sarah, Erica, and Rory. I'd scoped them out the entire day, checking for the most vulnerable one. That seemed to be Rory, but he was also the one that was the most annoying. A bad target.

Erica was cold and wouldn't welcome anyone. Sarah was suspicious of everyone and everything. Ethan was shy, and Benny was silly and flirtatious.

I sighed determinedly after making my decision.

I grabbed the book for my next class, English, and then shut my locker door. I made my way down the hall, my steps growing tenser, my breaths sharper, my mind more muddled as I came closer to the group.

Suddenly I took one more step and was right in front of them, words no longer in my mouth, standing there as an aching nervousness filled my body.

"Um…" Sarah said. "Hello."

My mouth went open and closed, and I spat out, "I'm new." I shoved my schedule in Benny and Ethan's direction then said, "Show me to my next class."

They looked at me as if I were a freak, which I kind of was at the moment. I just wasn't used to social interaction, and I cursed myself that I didn't think of practicing speaking before executing my plan.

"Okay…" Ethan said, his eyes flickering down to my schedule. "Um, you're in AP English?"

"Uh, er…" I said. "Uh, y—yea."

Erica snorted. "She's in _advanced placement _English? She doesn't seem to know many words…" she muttered. Benny, Ethan, and Rory laughed, but Sarah hit Erica's arm and said,

"Erica! She's new, alright? And _nervous_." Sarah smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you." She extended a hand, which I took.

Benny said, somewhat reluctantly, "I'm Benny." We shook hands.

Ethan hesitated before extending me a hand. I paused before taking it. Suddenly his grip tightened, his body stiffened, and his eyes turned a scary color of milky white. I tried to pull my hand from his, but he wouldn't give.

"What—?" I said, glancing at everyone desperately. They looked nervous.

Ethan suddenly slackened, and I pulled my hand back.

"Benny!" Sarah said, pushing him along. "Show her to her class!"

He took my schedule from Ethan and started walking away. "So pushy!" he said, then gestured for me to follow him.

As I walked away, I heard Sarah say to Ethan, "You _had _to have a vision then and there?"

"I can't help it!" Ethan replied.

Sarah groaned. "Now she's suspicious. What'd you see, anyways?"

Ethan sighed in distress. "Something weird. Come on, I'll tell you as we go." I turned around to see them walking away.

"So," Benny said. "What's your name?"

"Joel Brown," I said with difficulty.

He nodded. "So, you're good at English? You're in an AP class, after all."

"Yea." I was very good at English. Spending most of my time writing all day, I had lots of time to practice my grammar.

We turned a couple corners and then reached a room marked _132_. "Here—" Benny started, but he was cut off by his phone ringing. He pulled it out from his pocket and checked a text. He sighed.

Benny looked at me with a reluctant look on his face. "Would you like to join my friends and me for lunch?" he said in a monotonous tone.

"A—are you sure?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yea."

I wasn't about to pass this opportunity up. "Sure," I said. He offered me a weak smile and then walked away.

I could tell that he wasn't too happy about inviting me to lunch—he didn't seem to like me. But the others appeared to be okay with me, so I would use that.

I was really glad that the new girl act worked, I thought as I sat down in my assigned seat. For once I was happy that I was invisible in this school. Nobody knew who the girl with the dark, straight brown hair and the muddy brown eyes was.

Now I was that much closer to fully investigating this group.

* * *

Lunch came, and I had grabbed a sandwich and salad, a bottle of lemonade, before scanning the lunchroom.

Sarah waved me over, and I went to their table and set my lunch down, then sat in one of the plastic red chairs.

"So," Sarah said, being the only one who was even slightly interested in me, "how's your first day been so far?"

I smiled nervously, and I cursed myself. Why couldn't I be more confident? My plan would go much smoother, but I suppose my natural knack for being nervous around people made my act all the more authentic. "Good," I answered, "Everyone seems nice."

Erica looked bored, Ethan was looking at me curiously, Benny couldn't care less, and Rory was off thinking of something else. They weren't helping me emphasize my point, but Sarah didn't seem to notice.

"Cool!" she said. "Thinking of doing any sports or joining any clubs?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

She smiled. "Well, I bet the volleyball team would take you. They're always looking for recruits."

I nodded. "I'll remember that if it comes up."

The conversation hit a wall after that. My response was more of a conversation ender than one that encouraged more chat, as I realized after I said it. It was growing awkward when Ethan blurted, "Are you doing anything after school?"

"Um…" I started. I really should've gone straight home to start a blog entry, but this was vital. They were probably going to invite me to do homework or something, and that would give me the opportunity to learn more about them. "No," I finally said.

"Why don't you hang out with us after school?" Ethan asked.

I grinned. "I'd love to. Thanks."

Ethan and Sarah smiled back, and then they exchanged a look, a private one that should've only been understood by them.

But I knew that look. They were trying to find out more about me, just like I was about them.

Suddenly my smile faded. They were suspicious.

* * *

**AN/** It's a little short. Not sure I like the ending, but there's not a whole lot I can do about it. Well, actually there is, considering I could totally rewrite it if I wanted to. Shmeh.

Please tell me what you think!

XOXO :),

Peachy-Sweet


End file.
